


By the Fireplace

by geminiangel



Series: Holiday Wishes/Stocking Stuffers Challenge. [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for water_soter for the Happy Holiday Challenge, Part 1: Holiday Wishes over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/95769.html.Holiday Wish 1Prompt: A fireplaceGenre (Het, Gen, Slash or Any): genPairings (optional): NoneCharacters (must include at least one character from the original NCIS series): Tony DiNozzo and Abby SciutoThings you would like to see in a story or artwork: Friendship, brother/sister relationship, fun, holiday feels.Things you do not want to see in a story or artwork: Pairings, kink, good Sr, nothing beyond season 6, no Bishop.Type of work (optional - if you specifically would like a story, icon, banner, etc.): I'm good with anything you would like to do.





	By the Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaterSoter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/gifts).



> Holiday Wish 1
> 
> Prompt: A fireplace  
> Genre (Het, Gen, Slash or Any): gen  
> Pairings (optional): None  
> Characters (must include at least one character from the original NCIS series): Tony DiNozzo and Abby Sciuto  
> Things you would like to see in a story or artwork: Friendship, brother/sister relationship, fun, holiday feels.  
> Things you do not want to see in a story or artwork: Pairings, kink, good Sr, nothing beyond season 6, no Bishop.  
> Type of work (optional - if you specifically would like a story, icon, banner, etc.): I'm good with anything you would like to do.

By the fireplace

“Cocoa?” Tony held a steaming cup out to the goth as she stared at the fire. “Abs?”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Tony sank down on to the carpet bedside her. “Seem to have a lot on your mind. Want to talk?”

“Nah.” Abby smiled sadly. “Don’t want to spread my lack of spirit.”

“Do I look like Fred?”

Abby looked puzzled. 

“You know, Scrooge’s nephew, A Christmas Carol. So many versions, so little time.” Tony said a bit sarcastically.

“Not a fan?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “Liked Scrooged. Bill Murray. Who could go wrong?”

“I’m sort of surprised,” Abby said sipping her cocoa. She was pleased to see Tony had put tree-shaped marshmallows in her cup. “I figured it would be one of your ‘must watch’ at the holidays.”

“Cranky business man who suddenly redeems himself? With Senior as a father?” Tony shook his head. “I asked Santa every year to have the spirits visit Senior.” 

Abby rolled her eyes. “Easy to see it didn’t work.”

“So why aren’t you ‘home for the holidays’?”

“With everything going on and how backed up the lab is, I couldn’t get extra time off. I’d have spent the time I did have on a plane out and back.” Abby took another drink. “I sent their gifts out a couple of weeks ago.”

“Well, I, for one, am glad you chose to spend this eve before Christmas Eve at chez Tony’s.” Tony put his arm around her and pulled her closer in a brotherly embrace. 

“Me, too. Cocoa, cookies and a ‘semi-real’ fireplace,” Abby waved her free hand at the electric fireplace. 

“Ah, you haven’t had the full experience yet.” Tony produced a remote control. With a hit of a button, the fireplace began to crackle. “Voila. So, have I passed the test? You up for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at chez Tony’s? I have turkey tv dinners in case it snows and the Denny’s down the road is open.

Abby snuggled in closer. She sipped her cocoa and smiled. It was hard not to smile. She might not be spending Christmas with most of her family, but she was spending it with her almost brother in front of an almost fire-place with plans for an almost real Christmas dinner. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
